


圣殿骑士大团长夜袭刺客

by momoangle



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Modern Assassins (Assassin's Creed)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 22:20:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17589467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momoangle/pseuds/momoangle
Summary: 精神上的HC，肉体上的CH另外我写文的时候不喜欢写标题，所以这么稀烂的标题大家不要太介意因为我以后还是会这样做的！





	圣殿骑士大团长夜袭刺客

“你不应该杀掉那个队长！”  
虽然得到了预期中的情报，但是完全打乱了海尔森的计划。  
“因为他逃跑了，不杀死他我就拿不到那份情报。”从队长的脑袋上拔出了自己的斧子，从头颅里喷射而出的脑浆和血水溅到了海尔森的裤子上，海尔森的眉头更是紧锁。  
康纳避开和海尔森的视线，康纳的声音里也带着些怨气，他并不觉得这次行动有任何的失误。可是每次行动到最后都会挨海尔森的一顿责备，不管顺不顺利海参都不擅长褒扬自己的儿子。最后问道没有扑倒对方而是用了斧子，因为那个队长该死，至少康纳是这么认为的，海尔森被气得紧紧攥紧了拳头但没有选择和继续儿子争辩下去。  
根据情报目标应该会在这个小镇举办庆典的时候会出现，两人提前了几天就来蹲点等待时机。然而现在整个小镇只剩一个双人房，村子很小也不太适合安插太多的人员驻守，海尔森也把握住这次机会可以和康纳独处或许能增进两个人的父子关系。  
接下来的一整天，没有一句交流。  
原本在今晚入夜后那个目标并未出现，康纳显露出了一丝焦躁感，他的父亲也并不例外。回到旅馆后两个人都很默契地卸下了厚重的外套和装备，只是在一个空间里不要再让矛盾再次升级。  
康纳去楼下借了些热水将自己的身体清洗一下，成为刺客后并不是能有空保持自己的清洁，但是这次难得有足够的热水，更有楼上温暖整洁的床铺——但是一想到楼上还有那个惹人厌的父亲，心情就轻松不下来。  
推开门康纳看到了平日难以想象的场面：父亲坐在椅子上阅读着精致红色封面的书，左手边的茶几上还泡着一杯红茶，在煤油的光线下海尔森松开领口的两个扣子，看起来比起平日严肃模样显得惬意了许多，窗外凉凉的春风打乱了他已经散开的发丝，手指自然而然地抚摸着扬起的嘴角，书中的内容让这个严肃的男人展露了出一丝笑容。  
直至门被风吹得“吧嗒”关上后，海尔森抬起头看到康纳刚刚洗漱完毕，那个高大的男孩傻愣愣地盯着自己。  
“洗好了？”康纳也回过了神点了点头，现在的海尔森的和白天那副咄咄逼人的模样判若两人。  
海尔森将书签插入后合上放在茶几上，起身拿起了自己的裤子。对他来说血浆沾在衣裤上是家常便饭，但是他不习惯自己的衣物一直是那么脏兮兮的模样。  
“早点休息吧。”海尔森关上了门。  
红茶，精致的书……这些东西对康纳来说有些陌生，并不是没有见过，只是想到这些东西对于自己的父亲来说是家常便饭的东西，离自己太过遥远。  
好像是小孩子偷偷尝试拿父母的生活用品把玩一下，拿起茶杯轻轻地抿了一口红茶，奇妙的香气和甜甜的滋味在口中散开。如阿基里斯所说的，英国人真的是从骨子里钟爱红茶，他的父亲也不例外。  
他的视线再次移到了桌上还未看完的那本书籍。  
【娇艳的贵妇张开自己的双腿，将黑奴的硕大的阴茎全部吞进自己的小穴中……】  
康纳的脸瞬间染了个通红，他有些手足无措地看了看房间四周，这个是……这个是！  
“！”  
康纳甚至连“不知廉耻”这样的词都说不出口，他的父亲在前几分钟认认真真看的书籍竟然是一本不折不扣的色情小说，内容就是贵妇和黑奴的偷情，这样的三流色情小说充斥在英国的一些贫民窟和落魄贵族之间。  
可是这样的书却好像是着了魔一样的牢牢的牵住了男孩的视线，他看着书中的女人好像荡妇一样渴求黑奴的强壮有力的撞击，露骨的情色描写一些词汇对他这样纯真的康纳来说根本就是三观的洗礼，书中附带的插图更是详细画着男女之间交媾的模样。  
康纳觉得自己的胸口有千百万头小鹿在撞击，浑身的血液朝着海绵体疯狂的涌进，他拿着书不知道是该放下还是继续翻阅。  
听到了军靴有节奏的踩着木质地板的声音上了楼，康纳慌忙地左顾右盼把书合上，确保书拿起时候的角度和书签放入的位置都和之前丝毫不差，像条小鱼一样咻得钻进了冰冷的被窝。  
海尔森开门的瞬间，房间里宁静地好像什么都没发生。  
“康纳，睡着了吗？”背对着他的孩子没有任何声音。  
康纳被刚才一连串的行为惊出了一身冷汗，无数次出生入死的战场上都没有的惊恐体验，紧紧闭着眼睛祈祷者自己赶紧入睡。  
或许是上天真的听到了他的祈祷，也或许是连日和父亲一起行动让他倍感压力，很快康纳还是陷入了沉沉的梦境之中。

（这里……是哪里……）  
自己感觉浮在奇妙的空间里，被温暖又柔软的东西包裹着全身，在乳白色的梦境的深处浮现出一具具女性肉体的画面。那些美妙的女子娇艳欲滴的红唇亲吻着他的脸颊，康纳的脸都涨得红用力想要推开这些梦境中的女子。然而女孩们的手就好像是无骨的触手逐渐靠向他的小腹，手指轻巧地慢慢下移轻抚着他裤裆中逐渐苏醒的兄弟。  
（不……这样不可以！她们不能这样！）  
康纳在梦境中呓语着，他脑海中的理想女性不应该是这个模样，但是梦境中的女子似乎根本听不到他的声音，银铃般的笑声在诱惑着他。  
“不舒服的话释放出来，会比较好噢。”  
“NO！！！！！——————”  
康纳几乎是从床上弹了起来，踉跄地跌倒在了地上，房间里还回响着康纳高亢地惨叫声。  
（是什么梦魇进入到我的梦里了吗……不，这都是他的那本书害的！）  
海尔森还坐在那张靠着窗边的椅子，悠闲地翻阅着康纳深恶痛绝的那本小说，目睹着自己的儿子因为噩梦，哦不，是场香艳的淫梦而被吓得从床上滚下来。  
康纳还一脸浑噩不清地扶着床沿想要爬起的时候，海尔森都忍不住的噗嗤地笑出了声来——康纳的长裤不知何时被褪到了大腿根部，露出了自己已经软下来的兄弟，白色的精液甚至沾到了他的裤头。  
康纳瞬间清醒了过来，耳根都已经被羞得通红，他不知道自己酣睡的中间发生了什么事。但是他更不能接受自己竟然在这个男人面前如此丢脸，急匆匆地拉着被单和裤子冲到了楼下。  
第二天一整天的行动都是在村子里蹲点，加上这个时节风和日丽村子里都是热热闹闹在忙着办祭典，直至夕阳落下再次来到夜黑，目标依旧没有如期出现。  
康纳也一直无法直视海尔森，昨天一系列丢人的行为他更加没法和海尔森交流上一句。  
一整晚没有休息好的康纳甚至连刺客袍都没来得及脱去就倒卧在床上，看着旅馆的天花板甚至连一分钟都不到就陷入了沉沉的酣睡。  
（又是这里……）  
乳白色的梦境又再次包裹住了他。

海尔森抱着昨晚康纳洗净的长裤回到房间，这个孩子已经累得发出细细地鼾声。  
“连衣服都没脱。”  
海尔森眉头皱了起来，从小就对教养很在意的海尔森对康纳的生活习惯一直在忍耐，但是每每考虑到康纳生长环境自己也要付起责任。所以他尽量避开生活习惯的指责，提到的话必定会引起康纳的反感。  
“至少把鞋子给脱了。”  
年轻的刺客穿的靴子看起来已经被磨得非常严重，长期的奔跑和攀爬甚至有些地方已经裂开了。  
（明天给他去挑双好一些的靴子吧。）  
脱下来沾满干泥的靴子被扔在了床边，海尔森看到了已经支起的裤子前档，粗糙的原住民面料摩擦着他的敏感部位，骚动不安地想要冲出裤子，可怜的孩子再次被梦魔给袭击了呢。  
海尔森拉下裤子的时候一整根饱满挺起的阴茎弹了出来，龟头上已经沾满了前列腺液，两颗卵蛋也已经涨起，似乎只要轻微的刺激随时就能再次喷射出年轻的精子。  
海尔森微凉的手指触摸到康纳火热的阴茎的时候，马眼也吐出了更多的汁水，康纳的呼吸声逐渐化为了呻吟。  
（看来这次他真的累透了，好像还不会醒。）  
左手手掌慢慢地包裹住了整个杆身，大拇指搓着敏感的龟头，指尖的前列腺弄得有些黏黏的。海尔森的右手戏弄着他的硬度，康纳发出了粗重的喘息好像是无预警的抗议。  
仅仅是前列腺的润滑似乎还不够，海尔森酝酿着自己口腔中的唾液，缓缓的从口中滴落在坚硬的肉棍上。上下加速地撸动着，混合着自己唾液与康纳前列腺的肉棍也愈发的滚烫了起来。  
海尔森蹲在床边用柔软的薄唇轻吻着康纳敏感的柱身，柔软又沾满更多唾液的舌头舔弄着直至将整个口腔包裹住，还在睡梦中的康纳发出的呻吟也越发的难堪。  
（还不会醒。）  
海尔森的动作也越来越激烈，口腔吸吮套弄甚至深吞到自己的喉咙，手指也玩弄着已经在颤抖的卵蛋，这根快要大爆发的肉棍已经到了最后忍耐的边缘。  
“呃……唔……”和梦魔搏斗的康纳根本无法想象现实甚至比梦境还要可怕。  
海尔森都忍不住发出一声，口中的巨炮最后还是缴了械，浓厚又量多的充满了年轻气盛的精液几乎全部射在了他的口中。而海尔森最后还吸吮了一下，最后尿管中最后的几滴精液全部被排出。  
（还没有醒……）  
没有醒，而且儿子刚刚爆发过的阴茎又开始恢复了精神，海尔森也随着口中浓厚的味道性欲也涌了上来，他脱去自己的外套和裤子，自己唾液与康纳精液的混合物浓稠地吐回到了掌心，涂抹在了他的肛门四周。  
两根手指没有遭到太多的阻碍就顺利的与混合物进入到了海尔森的温暖的肠内，海尔森也用左手抚慰着自己已经挺立起来的阴茎，部分的混合物也沾在他的龟头上让他的情欲攀升地很快。  
感受到自己的后穴已经润滑得差不多了，海尔森整个人跨在康纳的阴茎的上方，肉棍已经完全恢复到了刚才的硬度，用龟头磨蹭着自己的后穴几下后，没有太过迟疑地就缓缓降下自己的腰。年轻的肉棍被自己的父亲的肉穴逐渐吞没，已经被手指玩弄地十分柔软的嫩壁紧紧得夹击着，直至海尔森的臀部完全坐在康纳的大腿根部，地板也发出沉闷的一声。  
海尔森没有立刻就开始活动，他的肠内还需要花点时间来适应这个大小。他的手指开始解开康纳的刺客袍，解开每一个扣子的都让他心情复杂，直至最后一颗扣子松开——衣服的下面没有任何内衣，康纳麦色的肌肤健壮有活力的肌肉都展现在海尔森的眼前，两颗乳头也因为情欲坚挺着。  
手指轻轻捏弄旋转着康纳的乳头，结实的胸板也开始剧烈地起伏着。  
海尔森扭动着腰部，肠内的括约肌有节奏的吸附着肉棍上下，手指挑弄着着康纳的乳头，左手也不忘慰藉自己硬挺的肉棍，体内饱满的阴茎顶到最舒服的位置的时候海尔森的喘息也逐渐在加深。  
“呃……怎么，怎么回事……”  
已经和梦魔打完一架的康纳浑身就好像是散了架一样，抬起沉重的眼皮，一个身影逆着微弱的煤油灯光下在他的眼前上下浮动。  
“哦，醒了啊。”  
除了轻微的喘息声，海尔森就好像日常的打招呼，洁白的肉体浮现着薄薄的汗珠，垂下来的发丝粘上了背部的肌肤红色的发带也有些散乱。  
迷茫了几秒后康纳在慌乱中想要推开坐在自己身上的父亲，然而海尔森整个身子压了下来，两个人的胸部几乎完全贴合在了一起，敏感的乳头相互之间摩擦着，康纳没来得及喊出声音，湿润灵活的舌头直接撬开他的牙关，和他的舌头搅拌在了一起。  
海尔森加速了自己臀部的抽插速度，自己的灼热的阴茎夹在两人的腹部中间摩擦着。康纳被第一次的性交和第一次的激吻已经搅得天旋地转，甚至怀疑自己还是在在梦魔的掌握之中。  
肉穴缝隙也全部是白色的液体泡沫，海尔森感受到了……和刚才口中相似的热度和硬度在自己的肠内也即将要爆发，康纳因为缺氧挥舞着双手拍打着抓挠着海尔森的背部，增加的这点痛楚反而让海尔森的欲望也加快地来到了巅峰。  
康纳的浑身都僵硬手也停下的时候，爆发出的第二次的精液全部灌溉到了海尔森的体内，充斥着直肠的每个角落，海尔森也射出了自己的全部的白灼喷洒在了康纳的腹部和胸口。  
“晕过去了？”  
海尔森移开自己的唇舌想要看看这个纯情的儿子会是怎样的反应，过于激烈的性交夺走了自己儿子的初次童贞，康纳甚至不能确认是梦还是现实再次昏了过去。

++++

砰！  
刚刚天蒙蒙亮起窗外已经能够听见雀类发出的鸣叫声，旅馆的房间里再次发出东西倒塌的声音——康纳再次醒过来后依旧是重重地从床上滚落了下来。  
他惊恐得摸着自己的裤裆确认着自己昨晚的是做了一场春梦还是一场“噩梦”。  
刺客袍好好的穿着，扣子一个都没松下来，裤子也没有脱下的迹象，自己的靴子也依旧……  
“看你这模样还是先去洗把脸吧。”海尔森的声音依旧是那么的冰冷无情，他看着康纳神经质的摸遍自己全身确认着什么。  
康纳一脸不满地看向海尔森，他一早就在翻阅那本情色小说，端起了那杯红茶……红茶杯口与海尔森的嘴唇的接触……  
康纳甩了甩头后用手掌拍了拍自己的脸颊跑出了房间：这是梦……这一切都是梦！  
窗外的春风再次吹起，吹乱了海尔森的发丝，隐约之间脖子上可以看见红色的抓痕……

**Author's Note:**

> 任务什么的都不重要了，重要的是我日到了！


End file.
